


wireframe and mythical

by Nori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Giant Robots, M/M, Mecha, One Shot Collection, Tags May Change, Titanfall AU, you don't need to know anything about Titanfall to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: With their home planet under siege by the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, Steve and Bucky join the Frontier Militia as elite soldiers known as Pilots. With the help of their Titans, mech-style single occupant battle tanks, the two fight to free the Frontier and protect the only home they know.Stucky one shots from the Titanfall universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At work yesterday I was thinking about how great and cool my Legion looks ever since I unlocked the Stoic Yellow paint job for him (spoiler alert: he looks a ridiculous giant banana and I love him) and somehow it led to Titanfall AU. What can I say, I'm just here to provide FPS video game AUs I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from Ultralove by Starcadian. This is unbeta'd.
> 
> The quick and dirty backstory of Titanfall: Failing to make enough profit in the core systems, the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC) begins to harass and exploit the resource rich frontier planets. In order to defend themselves, the frontier systems created a defense pact called the Frontier Militia. The militia is a ragtag bunch of loosely affiliated "citizen soldier" groups that take up arms whenever there's need of them.

The gangway jiggles under his feet as a trio of grunts race by, shouting insults at each other. The heavy thumping of Titans in the pit below as they move around each other is a steady rhythm nearly drowning out the pounding of Steve’s heart. He readjusts his jump kit nervously and startles when his helmet is thrust into his line of sight. He takes it almost instinctively, tucking it under his arm and blinking up at the man standing before him.

“What are you so worried about, _Captain_?” Bucky teases with a grin. With a black eye and lacerations on his cheek, it doesn’t look as winsome as usual. Steve’s eyes lower to the sling holding Bucky’s arm stable. 

“You think the fighting’s been worse lately?” 

“Hey,” Bucky barks, grabbing Steve’s jaw with his good hand. “The fighting is the same as it’s always been. Don’t psych yourself up over this just because I got hurt last time.”

“I’m not psyching myself up,” Steve grumbles, rolling his eyes. “You’re a good pilot and that never should have happened.”

Bucky snorts, letting his hand drop to rub at his thigh irritably. “Well maybe if I’d remembered my Titan is a Stryder and not a big fuck off Ogre like Legion over here,” he pauses to gesture at the Titan lingering at Steve’s back, “I wouldn’t have gotten tangled up in the melee.” 

“You were trying to help,” Steve says earnestly. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Except Northstar’s a sniper, not a brawler,” Bucky huffs, smiling crookedly. The smile slowly fades. “And she’s in a lot worse shape than I am.”

“Her data core is all intact though?” Steve asks. There’s shouting coming from deeper in the base, and the hangar doors are opening. Legion is still waiting for him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky waves him off. “She’ll be fine. Worry about your own Titan.”

“I’m not worried about anything,” Steve denies, taking a reluctant step backwards. As much as he’d like to stay, the other pilots are already aboard their Titans. 

“Sure you aren’t,” Bucky laughs. “Captain Steve ‘Worrywart’ Rogers.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but doesn’t respond. He peeks over the edge of the gangway into the pit where Legion awaits him. The Titan lifts a hand, palm up, and Steve hops over the railing to stand on it. “I gotta go, Buck,” he apologizes, turning halfway back to Bucky. 

“I know,” Bucky nods, steady and calm. “Good luck out there, Steve.”

“I don’t need luck,” Steve says as Legion’s fingers carefully close around his hips. “I’ve got Legion.”

“You take care of him, Legion,” Bucky calls over the railing. 

“Protocol three: protect the pilot,” Legion intones. He begins lowering his hand, bringing Steve closer to the cockpit situated within his chest. 

“Legion,” Steve admonishes, slapping at the Titans metal fingers ineffectually, but he can’t help the laugh or the hopelessly fond look he tips up toward Bucky. 

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers,” Legion says. “Is this an inappropriate time for humor?”

“No,” Bucky shouts, grin stretching across his mouth. “Steve needs all the humor he can get.”

“Yes,” Legion agrees, popping the hatch of his cockpit for Steve to enter. “Captain Rogers is a real stick in the mud.”

Bucky’s howl of laughter halts Steve’s indignation in it’s tracks. Instead, Steve’s overcome with a rush of deep affection. He tosses his helmet into the cockpit, but taps his fingers against Legion’s metal skin and points back up. Legion, bless his sweet data core, dutifully lifts Steve back up to the railing. 

Laughter fading, Bucky watches him with curved lips and hooded eyes. Steve curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a brief, but very sound, kiss. “Love you,” Steve murmurs against his lips. 

Bucky hums his agreement. “Come home safe.”

“For you,” Steve whispers, brushing his fingertips over Bucky’s injured cheek. He forces himself to take a step back on Legion’s palm, and the Titan diligently lowers him to the cockpit. Steve looks up once more before climbing in, waggling his fingers. Bucky blows him a lazy kiss, and Steve finally crawls into the cockpit. 

“It’s good to have you back, Pilot,” Legion says as the controls come to life at Steve’s fingertips. 

“Yeah,” Steve grunts, pulling his helmet on. “Let’s go kick some IMC ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick fluff I wrote for [SiriusGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) because I love sharing angst with her.

“You missed a spot,” Steve shouts. Bucky looks up from his scrubbing with a scowl.

“I did not,” Bucky retorts. “And stop banging your heels against her body. She doesn’t like it.”

From his perch on Northstar’s shoulder, Steve leans down to share a look with the titan. “Should I stop, Northstar?”

“You are not physically capable of damaging my chassis,” Northstar replies calmly.

“That doesn’t sound like a no to me,” Steve smirks. Bucky groans, dunking his rag in the wash bucket and wringing it out with excessive force.

“What am I supposed to do with you two?” Bucky pouts, returning to his washing with vigor. Northstar’s going to have the cleanest shins of any titan in the entire militia. “My titan siding with my boyfriend. That’s got to be mutiny or something.”

“She has good taste,” Steve chuckles, patting Northstar’s hull fondly. “Who wouldn’t pick me over you?”

“Literally anyone who knows you,” Bucky mutters, trying to scour away a stain. Is that blood? Eugh.

“Aw, c’mon Buck,” Steve cajoles. “Legion would pick me.”

“Yes,” Bucky bites out, “your stupid robot would pick you.”

“Don’t listen Northstar,” Steve cries, scandalized, smacking his palms against either side of her head like she has ears he can cover. “He doesn’t mean it.”

“By definition,” Northstar informs them, “I am a robot.”

“See?” Bucky snorts, sticking his tongue out at Steve.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve whines. With athletic grace, Steve pops up onto the balls of his feet, squatting low on Northstars shoulder. He kicks off and falls, activating his jumpkit just before the landing, so his feet hit the ground with only the lightest of sounds. He reaches out to give Northstar a pat on the leg, and then throws both of his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “For the record,” he mumbles, voice muffled against Bucky’s neck, “I’d pick you over me too.”

“Yeah,” Bucky teases, “you’d drive yourself insane without me.”

“Wow, rude,” Steve says blandly.

Bucky snorts. “I’ll show you rude,” he mutters, dipping the rag again. He wrests himself free from Steve’s grasp and whips the towel at him, sending soapy water flying. Steve sputters, laughs, and tackles him. The two of them crash to the floor, fighting for control of the wash rag and giggling like children. Northstar delicately steps back to give them room, but otherwise offers no assistance.

“Mutiny!” Bucky shrieks, finally managing to roll Steve onto his back. “I’ve gotta do everything myself around here!”

“Northstar’s on my side,” Steve cackles, wrapping the cloth around his hand and yanking hard. It slips through Bucky’s fingers, and smiling deviously, Steve loops it around the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him down. “I guess I win,” Steve purrs.

“That water is cold,” Bucky whines. “And soapy.”

“And you had the nerve to wash Northstar’s hull with it?” Steve asks, jokingly appalled. “For shame, Bucky.”

“How much do I have to pay you to make you go away?” Bucky asks.

“So much,” Steve replies happily. “All the money.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs, relaxing down onto Steve. “I guess I’ll just have to accept my fate.”

Steve’s smile is blinding. “Guess so.”

Bucky laughs ruefully. “What a hardship,” he murmurs, before leaning down to claim a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is interested, here's a picture of a default Legion (I don't have any good pictures of mine RIP):  
> 
> 
> And a picture of my Northstar, wearing yellow because we're super cool:  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. :)
> 
> I have at least one other idea for a one shot in this universe, and given how much Titanfall 2 I've been playing lately, I'm sure I'll come up with a few others. I've just got to focus on my Big Bang fic right now ahhhh!


End file.
